So There's This Boy
by DirtyRomantic007
Summary: Astrid finds her incredibly private emotional side is threatened when Hiccup Haddock is thrown into the mix and has trouble dealing with it through a series of drabbles and lemons... we'll see how this turns out.
1. Chapter One

**Old story but revised with a lot of background added. Been through hell and back lately so we'll see how far this gets/ Its not my best work, and I'm sorry for that ahead of time.**

"So my little warrior has a crush!" Vestar bellowed in his deep howl as Astrid's mother giggled by the fire pit and nodded. "She's only a wee lass though! How can she have a crush at just 7 years of age Sassa!?"

Sassa laughed and stirred the coals before walking over to her husband and sitting down next to him. "I don't know Vestar dear but when she came in this evening from playing with that Haddock boy she was all smiles and giggles. Now hush before you wake her up!"

"What do you mean smiles and giggles?" Vestar asked quieting down a little but keeping his amused and outraged tone.

Sassa tried to hide her grin as she got up and stirred the stew again hanging from the spit. "She just kept gushing over the boy and how everyone was trying to climb this tree to get one of the Thorston twins axes down and couldn't do it. Apparently he came up with this way to get a grip on the tree so one of the other lads could get a good start climbing. Snotlout I think his name was…" Sassa said pensively. "I don't think Astrid was impressed with _him a_t all."

"Ah well I don't know about a crush there Bera." Vestar said with a wink calling her by the nickname reserved for nights by the fire like this. "I think my girl just appreciates a good strategy to get things done."

Sassa removed the stew from the stove and set it on the table before Vestar pulled her into his lap_. _"I don't know dear." she said enjoying his warmth and burying her face in his chest "She seemed pretty smitten to me."

He smiled. If that was true he was definitely in for a treat one of these days, haggling with the chief and his son over his daughter. Boy could he wait for that day!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

About seven and half years later, she'd finally got up enough courage to kiss him after everything that happened with the red death. They'd been friends for years, or at least in her mind they had been. In all her strength she hadn't really talked to him much growing up, refusing to acknowledge the feelings she had for him. It's been a week now though since the very public kiss and if she's honest with herself… she's been avoiding him again… a little bit.

"Astrid? Can you come in here please?" she hears her father say as she walks in the house. She cringes. It's his stern voice.

"Yeah dad?" She says standing in the doorway, ready for a quick escape if she's in trouble.

"Tell me about this kiss with the Haddock boy the village is talking about." He said facing the fire so she couldn't see his face.

Gah.. She choked a little as her face went red. "I uh…What…what about it?" There was no point denying it happened she guessed.

He smiled wide and turned to look at her then. winking "Do I need to ask him what his intentions are with my daughter?"

"WHAT! No! No! It…It was nothing dad, honest!" She was a little relieved at his smile but embarrassed by his accusations.

"Oh don't lie to my face now lass!" Vestar gasped. "Ye've had a thing for that boy since you were yea high!" he said holding his hand up about four feet from the floor.

"D-DAD! No I haven't!"

Vestar laughed heartily "Oh darlin' it's all over ye're face! Ye need to go get 'em if ye want him though. I hear he's a hot item to the ladies lately."

Thoroughly embarrassed she took a step backwards towards her room. "O-Okay dad I'll keep that in mind… Night!" She didn't give him time to answer before she was halfway up the stairs to her room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next afternoon her chores were done, she'd practiced with her ax that morning, and it was freezing as always outside. Bored, she thought about what her father said, he was right. She needed to suck it up and at least talk to Hiccup, so she headed to the forge.

When she walked in though, it was loud with the sounds of his hammering. Surprised by his language also as he cursed Snotlout to the Gods for something. She grinned and said something but through the noise, he didn't hear so she perched herself up on one of the work benches and waited for him to be done.

She didn't have to wait long. Working the forge his whole life Hiccup had it done in a matter of minutes, and turning to through it in the cooling water he jumped at the sight of her sitting there.

"Woah! What are you doing here?" he asked finishing with the now steaming sword and hanging it on the wall.

"Nothing! Just bored and decided to come see what you were up too." she smiled.

He grinned back at her and picked up his next project. "Oh you know the same old hard labor." He teased, setting the hammer down on the table and wiping the sweat off his face.

"Psh hard labor my ass!" she teased back, knowing full well that it wasn't an easy job working in the forge but giving him hell for it anyway.

He tossed a wry glance back at her as he pulled the warn wood handle from the metal. There was so much he could say about her ass, but him being Hiccup there was no way he'd say that to Astrid Hofferson. "Yeah, right!" he said sarcastically agreeing with her as he surveyed the splintered handle.

She watched him smile through his intense concentration on his work and somehow found it fascinating. How had she not done this before. That intense look he got and the way she could see the wheels turning in his head as he figured out how to fix something. "How do you do it?" she said after a long period of silence between them, and he looked up from the piece of new wood he was measuring to answer her.

"Do what?"

"I don't know, everything?"

He looked even more confused "Like in the forge?" he shrugged and looked back down at his measurements "I don't know, after eight years working here you kind of learn the do-all way of getting things done."

I guess in a way he answered her question but somehow she wasn't quite satisfied with the answer. Maybe she'd really meant how do you make me feel like this? Or how do you tell a guy that that kiss didn't just mean I'm glad you're alive.

But she answered him anyway with a shrug of the shoulders and an understanding nod. For hours she sat there and watched him fix various weapons and saddles, every once in a while joking and talking with him while he worked.

She went home smiling like an idiot that night and once again as she went to bed, her father found himself having that same conversation with his wife that he'd had those many years ago.

**So? I know some parts are very choppy and corny so let me know what you think. Would you keep reading this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so not all of them are going to be a story from the past and then the present but im writing this as i go along so we'll see what happens. Once again tell me if you like it.**

"Hiccup! Stop staring at those pretty girls and pay attention to what you're doing!" Gobber yelled as he smothered a small fire Hiccup had inadvertently set. The boy was 8 years old and Gobber had no idea how the forge was still standing after two years of Hiccup being an apprentice.

"I wasn't staring Gobber!" Hiccup argued blushing as he ran to get some water. "I was um… I… It was only one of them!" He said like that made it any better.

Relaxed now that the fire was sufficiently out Gobber looked out the window at the two girls doing laundry far out by the creek. "Ah I see then! Just one? Which one?" Gobber slapped him on the back an chuckled at Hiccups red face.

"N-no one Gobber! It's nothing! Show me how to fix a handle now?" Hiccup asked trying to change the subject.

"OH! That's easy son! Here take this one." he said handing Hiccup an ax that was obviously old and warn out. "This one needs the whole work up! We'll basically be building a new ax by the time we're done, but we'll use what we can of this old one."

Hiccup, relieved his plan had worked, held the ax like he'd seen the warriors do when fighting dragons. It was way off balance and the wood handle was rotten with the harsh weather they had on Berk. The Blade was chipped and tarnished and dull from not being sharpened in what looked like more than a decade or two. "Okay sounds good! Where do we start?"

"Go get the two inch wood from the back." Gobber said with a look of disdain towards the ax. "We'll make the handle first for the Hoffersons since they want some intricate design or some crap."

Hiccup startled and dropped the ax looking up at Gobber bewildered. Gobber chuckled knowing that would get him and winked at the boy. "In fact Hiccup, I think it's time ye learned how to do some of this on your own. I'm making this your project for now. Ill help ye through it because we got to have it done by next Thorsday for Astrids birthday but next time its all you." Gobber walked away grinning and pretending he didn't see Hiccups face go white. _Nothing! _He thought. _HA! It was definitely the Hofferson girl he was gaping at._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Astrid walks in the forge just like she did before and again Hiccup is hammering away at the days work. She jumps up on the work bench and again Hiccup startles when he turns around and sees her sitting there. "What are you up to today?" He asks inspecting the new handle on the ax she saw him make yesterday.

"Nothing really. Is that the handle you made yesterday?" She says reaching for it eyes wide.

"Yeah why?" He says glowering at her as she wrenches it out of his hand almost cutting him.

She runs her hand over the intricate carvings and tests the balance in her palm. "Wow this is amazing! It feels just like the one Gobber made me years ago!" She reaches behind her and grabs her ax, comparing the weight between the two. "I mean no offense but mines definitely better but this ones pretty spot on Hiccup!"

Hiccup grinned as he took back the ax he just made. "No offense taken. I mean after all I did make that one too ya know. I guess I'm just better at it when it takes weeks not days." He shrugged like it was no big deal and watched as her face fell and then lit up.

"YOU made this?" she said whirling her ax around in the air. "No way! You were like eight Hiccup! You did not make this!" She looked at him eyes wide, secretly hoping against hope that he wasn't lying.

"Yup! It was the first ax I ever did! Gobber always said he helped but if you calling sleeping in the back rooms help then I've been doing it wrong my whole life. Hardest part was balancing it. Let me see?" He said setting down the other ax and holding his hand out towards Astrid.

She just stared at him and numbly handed over the ax. All this time she had what she considered a work of brilliance strapped to her back and it was Hiccups work at that. Chills shot up her spine when he took it from her, cupping her hand with one of his as his other lifted it from her palm. Gently but with skilled hands he looked it over and she watched his eyes as he examined.

"Huh, stand up real quick?" he ask his eyes shooting to her and looking her up and down. She felt the heat rush through her body and her breath shortened as his eyes ran up and down. She only wished they didn't have that professional glint in them and a more carnal side when shine through. "That's what I thought." he said turning to pry the handle off.

"No! What are you doing?" she yelled realizing what he was doing. "Don't take it off it…" the handle slid off and Hiccup was holding two pieces. She gasped devastated.

His eyes met hers and widened "No no no! Don't worry! The handle and all the artwork will be fine I can put the ax back together again! I can just see that you have to put extra force into your through when you kill trees out there in the woods and if I make the metal thicker up top it won't take all that effort! To do that I have to put it in the fire though and I didn't want to burn your handle so I took it off! I'm sorry I should have asked I just got carried away!"

Astrid calmed down a little but still watched him with worried eyes. "O-okay, just don't… you know ruin it. It's very important… I mean it's the only ax I have." Hiccup smiled at her and went to work on it. "W-wait!" She said suddenly as he poured molten metal over the ax blade.

"What?" he said never losing focus of what he was doing.

"I don't, I mean I don't have any money with me Hiccup!" Astrid said ashamed that she hadn't thought of that before he poured the metal.

"Oh that's fine! I'm sure I can find a way for you to pay me back." he said glancing up at her grinning before looking back down at his work.

She blushed and looked up trying to hide her grin. "What um… how?"

"Hmmm well there is this problem I've been having lately…" he said tapping gently on the cooling metal. "…I made this new contraption for flights with Toothless and um… it involves a lot of steps and I can't fly toothless at the same time I…do the steps?" he says staying away from the fact that he wouldn't actually be on Toothless at all during this experiment. He'd tell her that part once they got up there.

"So all id have to do was fly Toothless?" she said watching his face. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"Yeah! Pretty much!" Hiccup said dipping her ax in the cooling tank and examining it again.

"Huh sounds easy enough" she said still not sure but definitely willing to go flying with Hiccup.

"Okay!" He said tapping her handle back into places and testing the weight as well as the balance. "There!" He said handing it to her. "It should be heavy enough now that it throws better and it didn't mess up the balance as far as I can tell. What do you think?"

"Huh" she said weighing it in her hand. "Got something I can throw at?"

"Yeah sure!" He said pulling a piece of chopped up wood from behind the door. It had obviously been a previous target for many weapons and Hiccup set it up across the room from her. Stepping away he swept his hand towards it. "There ya go!"

Jumping off the table she shrugged her shoulders a little bit and then go ready. With her normal force she chucked the ax at the wood and it gave a huge crack. "Wow!" she said surveying the now broken 4 inch think board shed sliced in half. "And I just barely threw it because we were inside!"

Hiccup grinned "Good it works! Mmm!"

With all the excitement Astrid grabbed Hiccup and kissed him quick before running to the door! "I have to go show Mom!" she said red in the face and trying to leave quickly! "Thanks Hiccup!"

And once again Gobber found himself walking into Hiccup staring out the window at a girl. He sighed and slapped the boy in the back of the head as they started work on the next project of the day.

**Ill take some ideas too if anyone has them about this story. No gurentee ill use them but every little bit helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this ones short and the first one really without a background. Tell me what you think so I don't stop writing! **

Hiccup woke up early like he always did, and through the fog of the morning made his way to the forge. Inside, he was surprised to see Gobber hauling in bucket after bucket of broken weapons. "What's all this for Gobber?"

Gobber gave him an annoyed look and hefted a bucket up on one of the work benches. "Your da' found these in the attic las' night and decided they could be fixed up. So kind of 'em to give us this much work isn't it. I guess they're left over from the last battle we had with the outcasts. I wondered what happened to all the weapons we collected from 'em!"

Hiccup sighed and surveyed the buckets. It didn't look like a huge amount of work but it was definitely double what he was used to. "Alright well how do you want to split it up? I take swords and axes you take hammers and maces?"

"Ah well…about tha'." Gobber said rubbing a hand over his neck and stepping back towards the door. Hiccups eyes widened but before he could protest Gobber cut him off. "I'll jus' be gone for a little bit! Don' get yer undies in a wad! Go ahead an get started!" and he was out the door.

Hiccup threw down the sword he was holding in a huff and turned to look at the buckets again. More like huge baskets of dusty and now rusty pieces of crap! Hiccup began sorting through the mess. If he had to do all of this then he would do it the easy way. It took certain tools to fix certain weapons and if he did it in order it would save time running all over the forge. Rolling his shoulders he started up the fire and opened the window, it was already one of those rare warm mornings in Berks summer and he knew it would be hot as Hel in there by the end of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiccup smiled when he looked out the window a couple hours later and saw the mid-day sun shining right overhead. Astrid had been coming by around this time every day for the past week now, and he had grown used to having her company.

Hours passed though and she never showed up. Disappointed, he focused on his work. Looking at the sword he was almost done with he jumped when someone burst in the door behind him.

"Gods damn them!" Astrid screamed jumping up in her normal spot and huffing.

Hiccup smiled. Even when he was expecting her she still scared the shit out of him. "What's wrong?"

"I…nothing!" she looked away and tried to calm down. Explaining it to him would just be awkward. "What are you up to today? It's hot as Hel in here Hiccup! That's not good for you!"

He rolled his eyes in her direction and kept sharpening the sword. "So is being angry all the time and never telling anyone WHY."

She scowled. "It really is nothing! Just some stupid people talking about things they have no business talking about."

"Oh! Well! On an island like this what do you expect? Gossip is our only source of entertainment around here!" he admonished sarcastically.

"Yeah well it's not entertaining when it's about you! I don't want everyone on Berk knowing our whole life story!"

Hiccup paused and turned around now curious. "Our?"

Astrid looked up. "What?"

"OUR life story?"

"W..Yeah! Like… I mean I'm sure they gossip about you too! It's not just me!" She pretended to be busy looking at a dagger on the table.

"Noooo I don't think that's what you meant. You stuttered! You only stutter when you're caught saying or doing something you shouldn't. What was the gossip about really?"

"Psh! I didn't stutter! I was just mad! And even if I did stutter, which I don't! How would YOU know the conditions in which I do…did."

Hiccup laid down the sword and walked towards her squinting and hiding a smug grin. "Avoiding the question! Wow! It must be something good!" he stepped in front of her. So close she couldn't jump down from the table and smiled. "I know more than you think I do Astrid Eloise Hofferson."

She gasped and narrowed her eyes. "I don't even have to ask how you know my middle name. Just know that the blonde who told you it, won't be telling you anything else for a long long time."

Hiccup chuckled. "Ruffnut didn't tell me anything! Though I'm curious why you think she did. My mother always walked around the house saying both our full names over and over. I was just little but that's one of my only memories of her. And STILL Mrs. Hofferson avoiding the question of the gossip that was heard on your way here?"

Astrid sighed and leaned back on her hands quickly regretting it when the position pushed her boobs more towards Hiccups face. Embarrassed she sat up again quickly. It didn't look like he noticed, still staring at her face. "As I walked around the corner into the square there was this group of girls, all like 11 or 12, talking about…" she bit her lip and looked up at him. He was patiently waiting staring at her face like she was telling a riveting story.

"What?" he said after she paused to long.

"They were talking about you and me and…" she snarled "Snotlout"

Hiccup made a face too at the mention Snotlout's name. "What about us?"

"It's kind of mean Hiccup and I really didn't want to tell you. It just pissed me off and I don't know." she shrugged. She had just really wanted to see him after reaming the girls out.

Hiccup frowned "What'd they say?"

"Well first off they said you were hot! So there's something!"

Hiccup sensed there was a 'but'. "But?"

"Um they said you were still no match for Snotlout in terms of 'husband' material. And they were taking bets on which one of you I would choose."

Hiccup was offended but kind of relaxed. That was nothing he didn't already think about himself. The only thing that bothered him was HER hearing how horrible he compared. He played it off though and shrugged, taking a step back and turning to his workbench. "Oh! That's not a big deal! People talk about that all the time! Not the who you would choose bit but with the comparisons between me and Lout. It's nothing new. Thanks for telling me though!" he sent a halfhearted smile over his shoulder to her and got back to work on what he had left to do. He wasn't nearly finished and looking at it now… this was definitely going to take him at least three days more than he planned.

She watched him as he turned and worked. He played it off good, but years of watching him told her he wasn't as okay as he seemed. She silently berated herself on saying anything but within a few minutes her and Hiccup were back to their normal banter and it the air felt clear again between them. She just couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved that he didn't ask her which she would choose. It would definitely never be Snotlout if Hiccup was an option.

**Idea credits to Midoriko-Sama for the gossip! ;D**


End file.
